Macho Cheese
by Determined Artist
Summary: About three part chapter involving Raph, Mikey, and some kind of cheese. Yeah; I know, this going to be full of cheese. 2003 turtles for this one.
1. Macho Cheese part 1

**Author's Note's:** You give thanks to a game show for giving me the title name. That phrase of those two words sounded too funny.

* * *

On the roofs of New York city, our favorite ninja turtle brothers were out on a midnight run, having fun, performing awesome, yet dangerous acrobatic tricks to anyone who's Inexperience. You know the kind?

The four dashed together, winds blow through their faces and bandanas. "Ha ha, it looks like I win again, Leo?!" Raphael boasted.

"In your dreams Raph."

"Let's go for round two?" Mikey cut in.

"Ha ha, now you're talking. Hey, Leonardo you're up for another round or are you afraid I 'am going to win again?"

"Ha ho, you're on." Leo said in a clam, yet a cocky tone.

"COWABUNGA!"

"MIKEY!" Shouted the red clad turtle in an angered tone. Just then, the four split up, each taking a path. After Mikey and Raph leapt off of a few buildings and done several tricks, they jumped off another colliding with each other and falling through an opened celling window. The two turtles landed in a big caldron. "Ow-huh?" The red bandana turtle blurted out. He looked around and saw melted cheese all over with he and his orange mask brother covered in cheese. "Where the shell are we?"

"This is... HEAVEN!" Mikey spoke up as he lapped up the cheese. Rapheal growled at the same, deep down trying not to cringe.

"Stopped eating that shell for brains? We need to get out of here." All of the sudden, his face was met with some melted cheese followed by his brother's giggles. The older mutant let another growl before lunging and trying to beat up the idiot. "That's it! Come here?!"

As that was going, Looking down from the celling window, Donnie and Leo watched the scene unfold. They gotten their after the blue bandana turtle saw the other brothers fall. "What cheese heads?" He said in a disbelief voice.

"Hm?"


	2. Macho Cheese part 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry, but this not a direct squeal to the first chapter, though this dose Mikey, Raph, and cheese, so there's that. Also I would like to apologize a head of time if some wrestling info is off. I 'am not fan of unless it's played as comedic effect. Sorry, if I did.

Anyways I hope you like this at least. The next one would be more of squeal to this. There's something to look forward to.

* * *

Mikey sat in a row with his disguise on, bored out of his ever loving mind, while Raph who had a disguise on, sitting next to him paid no-mind and cheered on with the rest of the crowd at the wrestling match going on below. The orange clad turtle couldn't believe he let Leo talked him into coming here with his other brother. I mean who would watch fake sweaty wrestlers? And these wrestlers weren't even that good. Also the food was carp. Well, the young got an idea to solve his problem.

He carefully slip through the crowd and snuck off, but just as he was about to be free, someone employee stopped him. "Hey?"

"Huh?"

"Oh? Sorry you must be the guy that's filling in for the Cheesenator?"

"Uh? What?" The mutant was at a loss for words. Not really knowing how to respond. "Come with me?" The guy soon grabbed Mikey's wrist and dragged him away.

While that was going on, Raph still kept cheering. "YEAHWHOO! YEAH! Man, this is an awesome match." Raph soon turned to side and said "Right Mik-huh?" The red clade turtle screeched for his missing brother, however just as he did the announcers spoke up.

Now entering the ring, for the first time ever, making grand introduction, Cheesenator! Once looked down eye where greeted to Mikey in a cheese wrestling costume hopping on to the ring with a big show-offy grin.

The orange clad turtle stood, waving the crowd until he spotted his first opponent, a big burly guy with long, curly hair that was taller than the young turtle. "Uh, gulp." The big walk closer before attacking the mutant. Though Mikey dogged it. The wrestler soon charged to which Mikey evaded it, all the while screaming his girly scream, and turn into a full-pursuit at this time.

Meanwhile, Rapheal still sat on the side-line loving every minute of it. "Ha Ha! Go Bulldozer! Yeah!"

Just when the costume wearing turtle was about to be toast, the big guy collapse, out of breathe and was unable to get back up. As Mikey and the crowd cheered for the victory, Raphael gained a surprised look on his face. "What?!" The red clad turtle blurted out in disbelief. However it turned into a worried one when Mikey started whining each match.

Soon he was at the final match. Raphael began to panic. It's going to be the _Battle Nexus Championship_ all over again.

He had to find a way stop that match otherwise he and everyone else would be in for whole lot of headaches. Turtle looked around for maybe, anything he could find to stop this. Just then, he overheard two guys saying that need someone to fill in for the final opponent for the Cheesenator. Sing him up. He went to the said he would do it, to which the men did that.

Just as Mikey was basking in latest win, he gloated. "Yeah, that's right! Who the best? Me, Mi-I mean Cheese-!"

"Hold it right there?"

"Yipe!" The cheese costume turtle squeaked as his muscles tense at the voice. He turned to see Raphael wearing a turkey wrestling costume. The caused the younger mutant to laugh his shell off. He wished he had camera with him. It was better than then a stand-up comic, though that was not the best part. That came when the announcers introduce Raph character and called the Flying Foul. This only made the Cheesenator laughed even harder. Man, this was too good.

"Just keep laughing cheese head, but I 'am going to kick your butt."

Once the referee started the match Mikey tried to dodge, however in the end Raph was victorious to much of the cheese wrestler and a chunk of the crowds disappointment. Though at least the orange clad mutant got some awesome black-mail material.


	3. Macho Cheese part 3

"Aw come on Raph? I could have won that cash back there. Just imagine how much stuff we could have bought with that?" Whined the orange clad as followed his older brother home.

"No, forget it Mikey? I 'am not going to have you rubbed it in our faces for the next month."

Once they gotten to the entrance and opened the door, the two mutants were greeted by a strong, retched order. It made their faces contort and pinched their noises as hard as they can.

"Wahoo! Who cut the cheese?" asked Mikey. The duo made their way in and found Donnie wear a breather mask and seems to be looking for something.

"Hey, Donnie?" Raphael greeted the purple clad turtle.

"Oh, hi guys, what's up?" Donatello looked away from a garbage can and on to his two brothers.

"What's up? What up with this stank bro?"

"Yeah; it smells worse than the garbage over at Bleaker." Mikey added in.

"Oh sorry guys. Leo and I are trying to find what's causing. Wait right here?" The genius turtle asked as he got up and went off. "I'll get you some breather masks." He soon came back with two mask.

Just as Raph and Mikey happily put the mask, three noticed Leo walking in from the kitchen wearing a breather mask too. "I've found were the smell's coming from." The three turtle soon followed their leader into the kitchen and to the refrigerator where they spotted a green fuzz covered goop on the bottom of the floor, in front of the fridge.

It was then that the orange clad turtle let out his famous girly scream, while Donnie and Raph gasp. "What the shell is that thing?" questioned Raph with a clear surprise tone.

"I don't know." replied Donnie. "But it looks like something rolled underneath there and forgotten about."

"Oh yeah; I forgot that I lost a pizza slice over a month ago."

"MIKEY!" Raph blurted.


End file.
